Solomon Modest de SoérSourire
The_Story_of_the_49th_Section | Cell members "Most esteemed Canoness Goneril, at last our pilgrimage comes to its emperorordained end. Our ship has cast off from the shrines of Woe and is heading to Scintilla now. Not for long and You will see, that our protégé has grown to be the man, we wanted him to be. I am sure, he will do the Emporor honour. In the last years we attented upon the holy courts of our beloved Cardinals and visited the sacred world of Maccabeus Quintus several times. In this years of travell our protégé took up arms and joined the Vitrian Covenant in its holy wars against the Xenosheresy. He travelled to the Periphery and beyond with a burning heart and pure faith. He brought the Emperor´s light to the Darkness and salvation to the worlds, where blasphemy held sway. In that time he pledged himself to the holy work of the divine Emperor and received his ordination to priesthood infront of our most revered and beloved Cardinal Fortis, Pilgrim Shepherd and Lord of the Dark Watch. Upon our return from the periphery worlds, we crossed Calixis on sacred pathes to finally reach the world of Woe. There Sister Repentia Aenid left for the dread planets surface, while Sister Celestia Walperga remained with us. Sister Aenids leave, left some pain in Solomon´s soul, which, I am sure, he will overcome in time. Please let the Mistress Laquill know, that her prayers have been answered and that we are on save passage to Scinitlla. May the Emperor watch over all of us- in Him we put all our trust. Always in holy servitude Sister O.F. Miriam, Legatine of the Abbey of Dawn" =Character Sheet= *Character Name: :Solomon Modest de SoérSourire of the venerable House Moreliac. Son of Igor Modest, Lordprotector of SoérSourire and the Seven Suns, High Warden of the Iron Chamber etc .etc. and Lady Ephrael Narashira of House Moreliac, the Mistress Laquill, esteemed Envoy to Holy Terra and the Convent Prioris etc. etc. *Player Name: User:Painstalker *Origin: Famulus Protégé *Career path: Redemptionist *Rank: Initiate *Divination: "The wise man learns from the death of others" *Quirks: Pierced Nose (Aquillasymbol) * Gender: male | Build: Shapely | Height: 1,85m | Skin Colour: Fair | Hair colour: Gold | Eye Colour: Gold | Age: 23 | Personality: Bilious (angry, suspicious-yet very watchful and aware) *Monthly income: 500 thrones :WS: 37/37, BS: 35/40, Str: 33/33, T'': 29/29, ''Ag: 33/33, Int: 39/39, Per: 37/37, WP: 31/36, Fel: 45/45 *'Basic Skills' :Awareness, Deceive *'Advanced Skills' :Speak Language (Low Gothic, Int), Speak Language (High Gothic, Int), Common Lore (Imperial Creed, Int), Common Lore (Ecclesiarchy, Int), Interrogation (WP), Literacy (Int), Survival (Int) *'Talents & Traits' :Melee Weapon Training (Chain), Pistol Training (Flame, SP), Etiquette (+10 on Charm, Deceive and Scrutiny when dealing with high authority and in formal situations), Peer (Ecclesiarchy, Noble), Pilgrim, Wealth, Pure Faith, Hatered (Heretics) *'Wounds: 'Total: 13, Current: 0, Critical Damage: 0, Total Fatigue (Current): 2 (0) *'Fate Points: '''3/3 *'Insanity Points: 0 *'Corruption Points: '''6 *'XP to spent: 0 Total XP spent: 900 Wealth 39 Thrones Weapons Destroyer-Flame-Pistol + Reload (2 Clips á 5 + 1 Clip á 1), Autocarabine + Reload (2 Clips á 30), Shock Maul Gear Back Pack, Skull Charm, Shield Robes (Armour 3 to Arms/Legs/Body), Coblast-Enforcement-Tag, Datapad including Pictrecorder (infos about Alan Quatermain), several Chemlights (3-5m), hand radio unit (500 - 7000m), 1 Electro - Key (from killed Administratum-Official), 1 ID-Card (from killed Administratum-Official), 3 Administratum-Dog-Tags (from killed Administratum-Officials) The_Story_of_the_49th_Section| Cell members Category:49th Section